legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonborn Hall (Classic Skyrim)
This area can be accessed from the 1st and 2nd floor of the Library. On the first floor of this area are several static displays that will appear upon completing either specific quests withing Legacy of the Dragonborn or completing supported quest mods. The hidden entrance to the Hall of Secrets is also on this level. The empty round pedestals are reserved for future display support. The displays on the second level of this area are located along the walkway connected to the stairwell. Most of these displays are for items, weapons and armor from the mod Konahrik's Accoutrements. '1st floor' From left to right: ''Helgen Reborn'' Display A quest and item display for the mod Helgen Reborn. The display is active as soon as the mod is installed. ''Falskaar'' Display A quest and item display for the mod Falskaar. The display is active as soon as the mod is installed. Moon and Star Quest Display A static quest display for the Mod The Moon and Star, that appears after completing Kagrenar in the main quest of The Moon and Star. The Moon and Star mod requires a compatibility patch, it is important that both the mod and the patch is loaded at the same time and this should be done before starting Legacy's own main quest: Shattered Legacy, as both mods use certain unique items, one of which is a required item for Shattered Legacy. 'Alduin's Wall' After completing the skyrim main quest Alduin's Wall and reaching skyhaven temple the back wall will change it's appearance to resemble the Alduin's wall from the temple. The tomb infront of the wall is the secret entrence to the Hall of Secrets . The tomb works just like the secret entrance to the Thieves guild works. The Wheels of Lull Display An alcove with multiple displays for the items found in The Wheels of Lull. The display will be made available at the start of Wheels of Lull. Not all items are obtainable as some have to be used to get other items. ''Gray Cowl of Nocturnal'' Display A quest and item display for the mod The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal. The display is active as soon as the mod is installed. Konahrik's Accoutrements Quest Display A quest and item display for the mod Konahrik's Accoutrements. The display is active as soon as the mod is installed. For the armor displays see the 2nd floor. 'Wyrmstooth Quest display' A static Quest display for the mod Wyrmstooth . The Diorama activates after completing the Wyrmstooth main quest. The item displays are available as soon as the mod is installed. '2nd floor' Konahrik's Accoutrements Armor displays The mannequins can take either the robed or armored versions. See screenshot for a comparison. In order to be displayable and usable the Cursed armored pieces have to be cleansed using a Abjuration spell. To do this drop an item on the ground and hit it with the spell. Mannequins in order of appearance starting left of Miraak. SPOILER list - How to get all items *'Akaviri Fireblade of the Guardian (replica):' The original is found during the quest Shattered Legacy in the Sancre Tor Hall of Judgement. It is resting on the Akatosh shrine in the center of the room (behind the thrones). *'Akaviri Shockblade of the Guardian (replica):' The original is found during the quest Shattered Legacy in the Sancre Tor Catacombs. It is resting on a shrine. *'Akaviri Frostblade of the Guardian (replica):' The original is found during the quest Shattered Legacy in Tiber Septim's Tomb in Sancre Tor. It is in a long chest in front of the sarcophagus. Helgen Reborn Display (requires the Helgen Reborn mod) Falskaar Display (requires Falskaar mod) The Wheels of Lull Display (requires The Wheels of Lull mod) Category:Gallery